evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheryl Williams
Cheryl Williams is Ash´s sister and the first of their group to become a Deadite. Cheryl is Ash's only known immediate-family. She was a Michigan State student and was was into art and drawing. She was also the odd-one-out of the group. Despite her brother, Ash, being "the chosen one," Cheryl seems to recieve the most torment from "the force" within the first ten minutes of the film-- Her hand gets posessed for a few minutes, she is the first to hear the woods say "join us," the first to hear anything from the cellar, the first to get attacked by the trees, and the first to become a deadite. As a Deadite, Cheryl is considered the main antagonist; the opposite of her brother. Biography The Evil Dead Cheryl is in her 20s, and the first to notice something isn't right at the cabin. She tries to tell the others with no avail. She goes outside at night investigating noises, leading to her getting raped by the tress in the forest. She manages to break free and runs back to the cabin. She demands that Ash drive her back into town, but when they make it to the bridge it has been mangled into the shape of a skeletal hand; forcing them to return to the cabin. Shortly afterwards, she becomes possessed and attacks the group, managing to incapacitate Linda with her drawing pencil. She is locked in the cellar by Scotty, and remains there for some time; where her condition worsens. After a possessed Linda is killed, Cheryl finally breaks out of the cellar. Ash shoots her with his shotgun, but it doesn't kill her. After Ash gets back from the cellar, she attacks him through the door and he shoots her in the face. She attacks Ash with a fireplace poker while the newly possessed Scotty holds him down. When Ash throws the book of the dead into the fireplace, her possessed body decomposes at a rapid rate and she is finally killed. Personality Before her posession, Cheryl isn't like the other four in the group. Unlike the more sociable and outgoing Shelly and Linda, or the fun loving Scott, or her curious and stable brother Ash, Cheryl is quiet, introverted, and studious. Cheryl is prone to worry -- even when evil isn't present. In the original screenplay, Cheryl has a line in which she expresses concern to Ash that their parents wouldn't ever allow the two of them to go to a place like the cabin they're heading to, but that line -- much like many of Cheryl's non-deadite lines -- didn't make it into the film. Cheryl is the only character who doesn't have a romantic partner in the duration of the story, and it seems that Cheryl was created with the "shrinking violet" stock character in mind. She is also the only character who declines alcohol when it is offered to her, and is the most nervous and observant of all the other characters. Alternate Versions The Evil Dead (2008 Comic) Cheryl appears in The Evil Dead comic published by Dark Horse Comics in 2008. In this story, she is not related to Ash, but just a friend of Linda who tags along. Like her film counterpart, she is the first person in the group to become possessed. Army of Darkness Comics Cheryl is mentioned in the one-shot comic: [http://evildead.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Army_of_Darkness Tales of Army of Darkness]. Information *'Full Name:' Cheryl Williams *'Height:' 5'6" *'Age:' 20 *'Nationality:' American *'Race:' Caucasian *'Hair Color:' Ginger *'Eye Color:' Green *'Hometown:' Dearborn, Michigan *'Family:' Ash Williams (brother) *'Status:' Deceased Gallery 500full.jpg|Cheryl lost in her mind TheEvilDead00443.jpg|Cheryl sketching TheEvilDead01050.jpg|Cheryl sensing that something is not right in the cabin TheEvilDead01417.jpg|Cheryl investigating sounds in the forest Evildeadbdcap3_original.jpg|Cheryl being raped by an unseen force TheEvilDead01712.jpg|Cheryl asking Ash to take her home TheEvilDead02057.jpg|Cheryl becomes possesed TheEvilDead02151.jpg|Abomination Cheryl TheEvilDead02551.jpg|Abomination Cheryl tries to break free from the basement TheEvilDead03925.jpg|Deadite Cheryl breaks free and attacks Ash TheEvilDead03947.jpg|Deadite Cheryl goes after Ash one last time TheEvilDead04610.jpg|Abomination Cheryl dies Trivia *Cheryl makes a voice cameo in Evil Dead. *Cheryl's character is referenced heavily in Evil Dead by Mia. *Cheryl is considered the most dangerous deadite in the first film. Appearances *The Evil Dead *Evil Dead (voice only) * Dangerous Women References Category:Deadites Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists